The soul of hatred
by Thephantom666
Summary: The brother of the blue souled ballerina is in the underground t find out what happened to his sister and things don't turn out well.
1. Chapter 1

(before i begin i'm going to point out some things, in this AU Frisk is 14 and she has only ever done pacifist route's and has also gotten Flowey to be on her side also Papyrus has started remembering more and more about past timelines, btw if the story is missing bits and pieces let me know and i will fix it because that has happened in the past)

Frisk woke up in the flower patch like she always did but this time was different she couldn't hear Flowey rambling on to himself. She got up and peeked around the corner only to find Flowey looking down not saying a word, Frisk ran up to him asking "are you ok ?" Flowey replied "i made a big mistake frisk… ill tell you on the way, right now we need to get to smiley trash bag".

Frisk was confused at first but grabbed a near by pot plant dug flower out and put him in it running for snowdin "what about mom ?" Frisk asked curiously. Flowey replied "I told him not to hurt her" Frisk looked at Flowey confused as she entered Toriel's house "who is he". Flower sighed and looked down as Toriel walked in "ah you must be friends of the other human my name is Toriel" Frisk's eyes widen'd and looked at Flowey "there is another human !?" Flowey glared at Frisk "like i said we need to hurry" Frisk nodded and bolted for the ruins exited and Toriel tried to chase after her but it was no use so she just went back inside. "Are you going to tell me about this human or what" Frisk asked excitedly.

Flowey replied "remember how i told you about the last human who came here" Frisk replied "the ballerina killed by Undyne ?" "yeah that one". Flowey shivered "her older brother is here and his out for blood… he would give Chara nightmares. Frisk's eyes widened but she wasn't paying attention to were she was going and ran right into sans knocking them both over "Sans got up and helped Frisk up "heya kiddo whats the hurry did Toriel get your goat" Frisk just looked at Sans worried and he suddenly knew this was serious "kid whats going on thats your serious face"

Flowey explained to Sans and Frisk that he had told the human about what Undyne did. Sans spoke up "what does he look like" Flowey replied "he wore a mask with a skull painted on it and wore black clothing… his eyes were empty and dark like he wasn't even there and his soul was black and dripping ooze" Frisk shivered at the thought "we need to get to waterfall" Sans smiled and replied "i have a shortcut"

Sans grabbed Frisk who was still holding Flowey and they were teleported to waterfall and started walking until Sans broke the silence looking off in the distance "is that Papyrus what is he doing out here ?" Sans teleported the group to him once again to Papyrus who jumped back at the sudden appearance "Sans ! you know it scares me when you teleport to me…" he suddenly looked at Frisk and Flowey "human ! Flowey ! "he picks up all three of them hugging them "i met another human and he as very polite and said he would try my spaghetti" Sans smiled "thats great paps but your new friend is trying to kill Undyne" Papyrus gasped dropping them and staring at Sans in disbelief. Frisk ad Fowey both said "its true and we need to find him" Papyrus looked back the way he came "i showed him Undyne's house"

Sans grabbed Papyrus and Frisk as fast as possible teleporting them to Undyne's house looking in the window that Papyrus usually jumps out of to see the human kick Undyne's door open making Undyne bolt up grading her spear "who the hell are you ?!" the human stared at Undyne for a moment then spoke up "are you Undyne the undying ?" Undyne raised a brow and looked at the human curiously "yes, and who are you". The human chuckled "i am so glad you asked, i'm the brother of an innocent little girl you killed" Undyne dropped her spear and looked at him in disbelief "how do you know about that" The human replied "a flower told me".

Flowey looked down but no one noticed as they were waiting to see if he would attack or not "he told me she was dancing with someone named Shyren when you drove your spear through her stomach" Undyne teared up looking away which made the human looked at her confused then seemed to grin "you're filled with guilt because of it aren't you, well that wont change anything because im going to do the same to you" he suddenly pulled out a black machete and Papyrus breaks through the window screaming "dont kill Undyne she is sorry". the human's eyes widened suddenly and backed up as Sans and Frisk came in and Papyrus spoke up "you will have to get past i the great Papyrus my brother Sans and the human to get to Un-" the human suddenly cut Papyrus's head off and rushed to sans who teleported out of the way. The human continued to slash at Sans who would dodge and launch bones at him until they exited Undyne's house where Sans launched a Gaster blaster at him but he dodged pulling out a second machete looking at Sans who was now standing beside Undyne.

They nodded at each other and charged the human. Undyne launched spears at him while Sans summoned bones at him. The human blocked the attacks with his machetes slashing at them both cutting Undyne's face and tearing through Sans' hoodie.

Frisk and Flowey were inside just staring at Papyrus's head that had somehow not turned to dust, suddenly a bone flew past Frisk who snapped back into reality setting flowey down running outside and up to the fight "stop it" screamed the now crying Frisk. This caused undyne to stare at Frisk when suddenly a machete hit Undyne in the stomach and she gasped throwing a spear into the humans shoulder who served in pain as he lashed at Sans slamming his machete through a faster blasters head tackling Sans out of the air and swings at Sans who uses his blue attack to launch the human into a nearby rock wall.

The human got up laughing "i thought i was the only one with those kind of powers" suddenly black smoke starts coming out of the eye holes of the humans mask and he launches a ball of black liquid at Sans who dodges it but is then immediately struck by the machete and pushed to the side slowly turning to dust. The human turned to Frisk and said "fight or run away" Frisk then thought of when Toriel said the same thing to her and spoke up "why did you have to do this why couldn't you have just talked it out… Frisk looked down at the pile of dust that was beside her that used to be Undyne. The human then gasped as a bone went through his chest as sans coughed up blood. "Sans get into the ruins after the reset !" the human looked at Frisk with confusion before falling to the ground turning into a puddle of black ooze.

Frisk then reset waking up in the flower patch bolting through the ruins completely forgetting about Flowey, she ran through Toriel's house jumping down the stairs and ran into Sans who helped her up. He's at the end of the ruins we will cut him off at Papyrus's first gate. Sans teleported them to the gate where they saw the human approaching who didn't seem to recognize them Frisk whispered to Sans "lets keep it calm and try to talk him out of it" Sans nodded and waiting for the human who greeted them "hello there i am wondering if you know what happened to a girl in a tutu that came down here 10 years ago. Sans nodded "yeah i know but lets talk about this at grillby's and keep your cool" the human sighed knowing what might be told to him soon.

(that is the end of chapter one, if you have any comments please be honest and also i just want to let you know that i don't write stories that much so it might not be that good so if you have any pointers please let me know)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

(sorry the first chapter was so short ill try to make this one longer, also the human will be revealing himself more this chapter and also some funny Drunkness)

Sans opened the door to Grillby's and lead Frisk and the human to a booth where they both sat across from him watching him closely. Sans sighed "promise you will keep your cool and let us explain everything" the human nodded sitting back in the booth "yeah ill stay calm". Frisk smiled at this and Sans began to explain "I remember the day she came here she was so nice and even showed Papyrus some dance moves". This time the human seemed to be smiling under his mask, "she made it out of snowdon unharmed and then she went to waterfall"… Sans rubbed the back of his head "she was dancing with Shyren when Undyne attacked your sister and killed her but she soon felt awful and guilty about what she had done" Frisk noticed that there was a little smoke coming out of the mask but then it stopped and the human sighed "i feel like I've been told this before or something". Frisk and Sans looked at each other and nodded then Sans explained the process of resets and how they work. By the time he was done the human seemed in disbelief somewhat but then held his head grunting.

"I don't believe you" the human slammed his fist on the table enraged at what he was hearing "this was all a distraction so you could kill me or warn this Undyne isn't it well it wont work". He ran out the door and towards waterfall screaming Undyne's name until she approached him "who the hell are you and what do want". The human pulled out his machete "you murdered my little sister 10 years ago now i am here to get my revenge"

The human charged at Undyne slashing but even though she was stunned from what was just said to her she still blocked the attacks then launched spears at the human but he pulled out a second machete and blocked all but the last one that hit him in the shoulder as he tackled undyne and cut through her cheek busting some of her teeth with his fist until he was pushed off and had another spear launched at him that took out his right ear making it leak black ooze onto the ground. Undyne charged the human but he chopped her hand off as she was swinging causing undyne to scream in pain so loud that Sans and Frisk heard it and they ran to the source to see Undyne melt away then turn to dust and the human reach LV 21 falling to his knees letting out a terrifying scream that made Frisk hide behind Sans. "I don't think he is fully human" Suddenly the human charged at Sans and Frisk making Sans teleport Frisk into a tree and also teleporting out of the way. The fight went on for an hour until Sans finally passed out from exhaustion then the human decapitated Sans and started walking towards hotland.

Frisk tried to keep up but the human had a large head start and was slowly losing him, the human screamed out "i will kill everyone in this pitiful world that is ruled by cruel unforgivable beings" the human kicked open the door to Alphys' lab but was now face to face with a very upset Mettaton ex. "do you realize what you have done, you have just ruined Alphys's life and probably just drove her insane" The human just stared at mettaton "just like Undyne did to me" Mettaton thought about this but had lost concentration on the human who drove his machete through Mettaton's skull walking through the hotlands killing everyone until he reached Asgore's throne room to his surprise Frisk was waiting there with her hand over the reset button.

"don't move or ill push the button" Frisk then realized the human only had one hp left from fighting everyone, the human was to distracted by Frisk to not realize that Asgore was behind him and drove his trident through the humans chest causing the human to gasp, as he pulled the trident out the human looked up and struggled to speak "Suzy… Anna… I'm finally home" he then fell forward turning into a pile of black ooze making Frisk freak out accidentally hitting the reset button.

The same plan was played out in the next timeline and Frisk begged the human to keep calm and he just looked at her like she was crazy as Sans opened the door to grillby's and sat in the same booth explaining everything again and the human held his head again.

Sans' eye turned blue but Frisk put a hand on him then asked the human what was wrong "i remember a flower and a tall skeleton.. a bone going and a weapon through my chest… did that happen before ?" the human asked confused. Sans' eye went back to normal and nodded "you went crazy after hearing what happened and we had to kill you, then we tried again and you killed everyone. That's why we wanted you calm because the kid believes everyone can be good if they try same as my brother Papyrus he is the tall skeleton you saw.

The human sat back taking this all in… "You probably wont believe me when i say this but can i go see Undyne with you of course and just talk this out with her and maybe fight with just fists because what she did is messed up. Frisk yelled "no fighting just talking" Sans chuckled "i don't know kiddo Undyne might wanna fight too". This made Frisk face palm then she got an idea "how about I make friends with Undyne first and then Sans ill call you when I'm done but it may take a while because she will want to fight again"

The human then asked "what am i supposed to do" Sans then teleported next to the human putting an arm around him "order some drinks and tell stories" Frisk was about to ask if that was a good idea then noticed the humans soul flash white for a second "that sounds great" the human replied which caused Sans to chuckle "but first what is your name" the human sighed i guess we are considered friends now so why not. My name is Jesse its nice to meet you both but i cant say the same thing about Undyne…"

Frisk got up from her chair and hugged Sans "Sans don't get him drunk" He nodded then Frisk waved goodbye to Jesse who waved back then turned to Sans after Frisk closed the door. "so whats your poison ?" Jesse asked and looked to Sans who grinned big climbing on the stool "Grillby two shots of your hardcore whiskey" this caused everyone to gasp and look at Sans while Grillby set two shot glasses down filling them up then stared at Jesse who then spoke up "why are you looking at me like that" Sans chuckled "maybe taking that mask off would help you drink" Jesse went silent and looked down "i haven't taken this thing off in public in a long time…" Sans nudged Jesse "cmon' let "loose" " this cause Jesse to chuckle slightly and loosened the straps on the back of his mask taking it off showing a pale face that smiled "feels good to have friends again" Sans patted his back "there you go buddy" while thinking to himself "man i wonder how long i can keep him calm or if he is going to snap"

LATER

Frisk walked behind Papyrus who was rambling on about how cool Undyne is and how much fun she is going to have. Frisk smiled but then got a worried look seeing Chara's ghost in the shadows but hen bumped into Papyrus who was knocking on Undyne's front door "oh god why is she here".

At Grillby's Sans and Jesse were laughing their heads off telling each other skeleton jokes. Jesse set his shot glass down "ok ok i got a good one what did the skeleton say to another skeleton that was lying ?" Sans hiccuped "what hic did he say" Jesse laughed as he said the answer "you cant fool me i can see right through you" Sans and Jesse burst out laughing and Grillby just face palmed.

Suddenly Sans' phone rang and he struggled to tun it on but eventually got it "helloooo" Sans and Jesse chuckled quietly while Jesse leaned in to listen. Frisk replied "hey Undyne said it was ok for you to come over and i told her somewhat about Jesse but not a l-" Frisk was suddenly interrupted by Jesse "we will be there faster than you can say uhh super call fridge tactic expan- i forget the rest" Grillby face palmed again and Sans just laughed grabbing Jesse and teleported 6 feet in the air infant of Undyne's house and landed with a thud which caused Undyne to open

her door staring at the two with Frisk doing the same thing behind her.

"Sans what the hell" suddenly Jesse bolted up "that was awesome" he lifted Sans up while jumping up then almost falls over setting Sans down "woah lady who the hell are you" Frisk face palmed "Sans i told you not to get him drunk and where is his mask" Sans tossed the mask at Frisk "he's sober" Sans then flops passing out and Jesse laughs then looks to Undyne "wait i know you your umm a sword fish" he bursts out laughing then falls back passing out as well to where Undyne laid him on the couch then laid Sans beside him then looked at Frisk "mind explaining this ?".

Frisk nodded and sat down at Undyne's table with her explaining the situation and told Undyne about resets and everything about why Jesse is here but also explains that he wont try to kill them anymore. Undyne was unsure about all this but then Papyrus climbed through the window "i couldn't help but overhear you talking about that reset thing, I the great Papyrus was also confused at first but then I sort of started remembering these "tiemlines" as Frisk calls them"

Undyne bolted up "Papyrus you were spying on us ?!" Papyrus nodded and Undyne grinned "your stealth is improving" This caused Papyrus to smile big and do his heroic pose. "I would also like to help this other human you spoke of… where is he by the way" Suddenly a groaning could be heard from the couch as Sans and Jesse woke up holding their heads, "oh god remind me to never listen to you again Sans" Jesse sat up opening his eyes then they widened "where the hell am I !?" Frisk spoke up "your at Undyne's house, here have some water" She gave Sans and Papyrus a cup of water and they chugged them "so this is Undyne" Jesse got up standing eye to eye with Undyne forgetting his mask is off "you know who i am ?" Undyne nodded and Jesse chuckled "then you will know why i am going to do what im about to" suddenly Jesse hit Undyne in the gut "you wanna fight someone fight me" Jesse took off his leather jacket putting his fists up.

Frisk was about to speak up but Sans put a hand on her shoulder saying let them they need to get this over with, Frisk sighed and nodded as Undyne yelled swinging at Jesse hitting him in the jaw. Jesse spat out blood and tackled Undyne outside and Papyrus went to follow but Frisk grabbed him "sit this one out, please for me and Sans" Papyrus sighed and sat at the door with Frisk and Sans.

Jesse got up along with Undyne and she round house kicked him in the gut making him gasp for air for a second while grabbing Undyne's leg and lifting her off the ground which made everyone's jaw drop except for Sans who's eyes just widened. Suddenly Jesse slammed Undyne onto the ground getting on top of her punching her in the face repeatedly until she pushed him into the air with her legs against her house and did a kip up charging at Jesse tackling him through her wall then fell out the window Papyrus jumped through and they both got up panting and bleeding

"give up yet ?" Jesse taunted at Undyne, "hero's never give up unlike punks like you" Undyne grinned big and took a step towards Jesse feeling victorious but also playful not realizing Jesse took that to heart "me give up ?!" Jesse's eyes turned black and began smoking "ive been searching for my sister for 10 years now i find her killer i will give up when you are defeated but i wont kill you because death is to good for you" Undyne sweated nervously "hey man i'm just playing around" sans' eye turned blue and Papyrus separated Undyne and Jesse "enough fighting"

This caused Jesse's eyes to turn back to normal and nodded at Papyrus "sorry about that i just took that to seriously" he looked to Undyne and held out his hand for Undyne to shake "i still hate you but fighting is pointless and you seem to regret it majorly and seem nice so ill call a truce" Undyne just stared at Jesse for a while then nodded shaking his hand "deal, now lets talk this out".

Everyone went inside and sat down at the table then Undyne broke the silence and told Jesse she has been regretting it for years and actually tearing up about it slightly. Then she did something Jesse wasn't expecting. "hey Jesse what was her name… I've just been curious all these years" Jesse smiled setting his cup of tea down "her name was Suzy" This got Frisk's attention "hey Jesse ?". He then turned his attention to Frisk "yes Frisk ?" "in the last timeline where you killed everyone… right before you died you said you're sisters name but you also said someone else's name…" Jesse began sweating nervously thinking "shit shit shit is she talking about who i think she is talking about" Frisk then asked "who is Anna ?" Jesse sighed looking down thats a story for another time.

(and that is the end of chapter two i hope you enjoyed it and just like the last chapter please point out any mistakes or flaws that i have made i would really appreciate it. Also the next chapter is a bit depressing so thats just a warning to all who may be effected by it)


End file.
